The Cycle Continues
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: This is a squeal to The Cycle Begins Again  Please read that one first . Arthur remembers his past lives and now has to search for Merlin before the latest threat tries to take him out. Arthur/Merlin romance. please R&R :
1. Part 1

**Merlin  
><strong>_This is a squeal to The Cycle Begins Again (Please read that one first). Arthur remembers his past lives and now has to search for Merlin before the latest threat tries to take him out. Arthur/Merlin romance. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN! _

**The Cycle Continues**

**Part 1**

The streets of London were busy. A cloud of grey covered the city. The sun was making a valiant attempt to break through the clouds but wasn't having much luck. Tall buildings loomed over the streets where people hurried to get to work.  
>You could often see tourists milling about, taking photos of each other, saying the catch phrase 'cheese' before the flash went off and they could relive the moment somewhere down the track.<p>

So nobody paid any attention to the older man taking photos of a building. After all, it was a beautiful building. It was old and historical and the architecture was fantastic. It screamed history and you could tell that many interesting stories were associated with the buildings.  
>But that's not what this man was interested in. He was more interested on the sign that stood out the front of the building and what painted on the glass doors.<p>

'Pendragon Lawyers' was painted on the doors and sign. They were, of course, the finest lawyers that were in London. They had a ninety precent success rate in any and all cases that they took on. They were expensive too and could only be afforded by the richest.  
>The man grinned and snapped a few shots of the building before turning and taking some of the street.<p>

Satisfied with his pictures he put him camera back into his bag and strolled away with a casual look about him, a grin on his face. Everybody took him a tourist. He disappeared with the crowd and nobody was any the wiser.

_Merlin_

Arthur Pendragon of the Pendragon Lawyers smiled at his assistant Gwen. She grinned back and set his tea on the table.  
>"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Gwen asked. Gwen was a beautiful girl with coco coloured skin and dark hair. She was so kind and polite. Arthur smiled at her.<br>"No, that's all," Arthur said. Gwen nodded and walked out. Arthur watched her leave. He sighed. She didn't remember. Not of the past lives that she had lived.

Arthur however, for once, did. He remembered being King Arthur of Camelot so many years ago. He also remembered he most previous life where Mordred (his arch enemy) had tried to kill him and everybody else who would stand in his way of taking over the world. He also remembered that he had survived all thank to Merlin. His best friend and recent husband.

He smiled sadly at that thought. Ever since their souls had been bonded by Nimueh, Arthur remembered everything that had happened when he woke in his new life. However, he had still yet to find Merlin.

There was a small knock on the door and he looked up to see Morgana (his step sister) standing in the door way. She smiled and waltzed in as usual.  
>"Brooding again I see," Morgana mused and Arthur scowled. Morgana (Arthur regretted) also remembered this time around of their previous lives. Meaning she remembered the wedding.<br>"I'm not brooding," Arthur huffed.  
>"Don't worry. I miss Merlin too," Morgana said, smiling in sympathy.<p>

Arthur sighed and threw his pen down. He lifted his tea to his lips and took a seat, watching Morgana drop into the seat across his from him, on the other side of his beautiful mahogany desk. He placed his tea back down and stared at the stunning women across from him.  
>She hadn't changed. She was still stunning, with pale skin and long dark hair.<p>

"Have you found anything?" Arthur asked. Both Morgana and Arthur were using their contacts that they had made in the Pendragon firm to try and find Merlin. Both of them were lawyers (thanks to Uther Pendragon) and they were the best among the firm. Uther demanded that they were. Both of them were relieved that Uther hadn't remembered their previous lives and they were hoping that it would stay that way. But, he usually did, so it was really only a matter of time.

"Nothing," Morgana sighed. "I can't find any trace of him. It's like he doesn't exists."  
>"You don't think..." Arthur said, trailing off, unable to finish his thought.<br>"No," Morgana said firmly. "You destinies are entwined. If your here then so is Merlin."  
>Arthur nodded. Right. Of course. He had forgotten about that.<br>"Does he not want me to find him?" Arthur asked, an acid taste forming in his mouth.  
>"Don't be stupid," Morgana snapped, glaring slightly. "Merlin wouldn't have married you nor would he keep trying to save you every time you're reborn." <p>

Arthur scowled at Morgana and bitterly thought that she was right. Like her ego need any more fuel.  
>"I just...miss him," Arthur sighed. Morgana smiled sympathetically again.<br>"We'll find him. I promise," Morgana said.  
>"Before someone tries to kill us?" Arthur asked. Morgana shrugged.<br>"Makes life interesting," Morgana grinned wickedly. "On another note, how's your case going?"

"Miss Jones," Arthur sighed. "I'm confident I can get her the house and the grand kids."  
>"Its awe full what the mother did," Morgana said, shaking her head. "I really hope you win."<br>"Me too," Arthur said, looking at his notes in front of him.  
>There was another quick knock and Uther appeared in the room. Both Arthur and Morgana straightened and eyed each other.<p>

"Arthur, Morgana," Uther greeted. "How's everything going?"  
>"Good," Arthur said. "Morgana and I were just discussing my latest case."<br>Uther nodded. "I hope that you are on top of everything."  
>"Of course," Arthur said, catching Morgana's eyes quickly. "I'm very confident that I will get the best deal."<br>"That is what this firm is about," Uther said.

Morgana rolled her eyes. Uther turned to her.  
>"I hope that you are on top of your case load," Uther said, peering at her.<br>"Of course," Morgana said, shifting ever so slightly in her chair. "I just wanted to discuss some points over with Arthur."  
>Uther continued to peer at her and then nodded once.<br>"I shall leave it with you then," Uther said and then he left as swiftly as he had come.

Both Morgana and Arthur slouched back on their chairs. Arthur ran his hand through his hair.  
>Morgana rubbed her eyes tiredly.<br>"I need Merlin," Arthur growled. "He'd make some witty comment right about now."  
>Morgana laughed.<br>"Yes," She beamed. "I wonder..."  
>"What?" Arthur asked.<p>

"It's just strange," Morgana said. "I haven't seen Gaius yet."  
>Arthur's eyes widened.<br>"No, either have I," Arthur agreed, his voice sort of breathless. "Usually he's a good friend of Uther's."  
>"Maybe they are now," Morgana said. "Maybe, he just works in a different field."<p>

"Maybe," Arthur said. "I don't want to have to ask Uther though, in case it triggers something and he remembers."  
>"Yes, I want to avoid that too but you know that he will remember eventually," Morgana said. Arthur sighed.<br>"Yeah. I know."  
>"I hope Gwen remembers soon," Morgana said, looking wistfully at the door. "It would be nice to talk to someone who remembers."<p>

Arthur smirked.  
>"Am I not good enough company?" Arthur asked. Morgana glared at him.<br>"I need a woman to talk with and gossip with, not a pining male," Morgana huffed and stood up. Arthur scowled at her again. Of course, she was right.  
>"Oh," Morgana breathed, swaying slightly. "I just had an idea."<br>"What?"

"What if we put a notice in the newspaper?" Morgana said. "Like a love letter or something. Maybe Merlin will see it."  
>"When is Merlin ever update with what's going in the world?" Arthur asked. "I'm pretty sure he's never opened a newspaper."<br>"It was just an idea," Morgana snapped slightly. "I'll work on it."

And with that she stalked back out, closing the door behind her. Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his golden locks again.

"Where are you, Merlin?" Arthur whispered to himself. He was hoping that by now, Merlin's magic would have sensed him and found him. Last life time, after they had been wed, he could feel Merlin wherever he went, always dimly, but it was electrifying when they were close by.  
>He could feel him, though, now. It was only dimly but it was there in his heart.<br>He turned to his computer and quickly opened a browser page.

He typed Merlin's name in and waited for the results to show. He sighed. They were all of the legend, of Camelot. Depicting that Merlin was old and wise. Arthur snorted at that. None of the images were even close to looking like his Merlin. He sighed and shut the computer off. Looking at the pages was making him miserable. They only told him of Merlin's magic, not the way he felt under Arthur's hand, how he flushed he could get, what he tasted like.  
>Morgana and Arthur had searched the forest for Merlin's and his hideaway. Merlin had been there, but not recently, their stuff had a thin layer of dust covering it. Arthur had left a note, telling Merlin where he could be found if Merlin returned to their hid away.<p>

Arthur and his right hand had become best friends since Merlin was nowhere to be found. Arthur didn't know how much longer he could last without him. Merlin always had that effect on him. He needed a distraction; take his mind of Merlin for a while before he got back into the search.

He shook his head and focused on the case in front of him, determined to win.

Gwen watched as Morgana exited Arthur's office and smile happily at her. Morgana grinned back and made her way over to her.  
>"Hi Gwen."<br>"How are you today?" Gwen asked politely.  
>"I'm very well. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink later on tonight." Morgan offered.<br>"I would love that," Gwen beamed.  
>"Excellent, I'll pick you up at seven," Morgana said and walked away.<p>

Gwen found it odd that she was so comfortable with Morgana, after their very first meeting. It was like they had been friends for ever. She felt as if she knew her from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. Morgana also knew of her favourite things and it was always a shock. She also would say some things, stories, that seemed like they were in another life time.  
>But Gwen always shock the feelings away and focused on that fact that they were such good friends.<p>

Gwen went back to work. At the end of the day she watched as Arthur tiredly came out of his office and shut the door. He smiled at her and wished her goodnight. Arthur was the same as Morgana. It was like they knew her better than herself.  
>"Good night Arthur," Gwen smiled.<br>"Good night," Arthur grinned. She thought the smile was a sad one, but she didn't comment and just watched him walk away.

She sighed and quickly closed her computer down and went home to get ready for drinks with Morgana.

_So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please review!_


	2. Part 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed and a shout out to Canadian-23! Thanks for you review!_

_Yes Merlin will be in this chapter! Have no fear! So just a reminder, this story will make sense if you read The cycle Begins again first! Enjoy!_

**Part 2**

The small park was deserted except for a one person. The boy was skinny and tall with a mop of dark untamed hair and large ears. Merlin Emry's had his eyes closed and had a deep look of concentration on his face. Gaius, an elderly man with long white hair, watched him for a while, from the window of their home, before crossing the street to him.

Merlin didn't move as Gaius approached him. Gaius watched the boy with a sad smile. He gently sat down and Merlin opened his eyes, a look of frustration on his face.  
>"I can't find him," Merlin said crossly.<br>"You will, Merlin," Gaius said gently. "I have faith."  
>"Someone's blocking him with their magic," Merlin said, looking to Gaius. "I can feel Arthur. I always have been able to. But...something is keeping my magic from reaching out."<p>

"Do you have any idea who?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head.  
>"It seems familiar, but I can't place it," Merlin growled. Gaius patted his shoulder and Merlin slumped with defeat. His eye welled up with tears, but they didn't fall. He swallowed thickly.<br>"What if something's happened to him?" Merlin whispered.  
>"Arthur can take care of himself," Gaius smiled. Merlin chuckled weakly.<br>"I know he can," Merlin said, a hint of pride in his voice. "I hope he remembers."

"I'm sure he will," Gaius said. "Your souls are bonded after all."  
>Merlin grinned and gently traced the Pendragon ring on his finger. He had gone to their hideaway and grabbed the rings and had put them on his finger.<br>Gaius smiled fondly at Merlin.  
>"Come on. It's cold out here," Gaius said and stood up slowly. Merlin stood too and together they made their way back to the house.<br>"I need to make a trip into the city and get some more ingredients," Gaius said.  
>"I can go. I wanted to check out some places where Arthur could be," Merlin said. Gaius nodded.<p>

"You can go tomorrow," Gaius said as they crossed the roads. They went in and Hunith smiled at them both. Merlin was ecstatic that his mother had remembered her previous lives this time around. Together the three of them had lived together, to make it easier and to help fight any evil that may come for Merlin or any of them.  
>"Anything?" Hunith asked. Merlin shook his head sadly.<br>"Someone's blocking him," Merlin gritted out. "I'm going to the city tomorrow to check out some places."

"I'm sure you'll find him soon. You always do," Hunith smiled and hugged her son. Merlin returned the hug and prayed that she was right.

_Merlin_

Early the next day, Merlin dressed in jeans and a jumper and made his way into the city. His first stop was a small market that sold most of the herbs that Gaius and he used to make potions. They had started early and were making all kinds, not knowing what evil would show its self this time.  
>He wondered the market happily and paid for the herbs, before placing them in his back.<p>

He moved from the market and began to wander the streets. The Pendragons were always of high status, so Merlin assumed that Arthur would be in a high paying job, and would be in the upper classes. As he walked he felt this tingle. A good tingle. Merlin grinned happily. Arthur must be close by. His magic could feel him, but couldn't really pin point exactly where he was.

Merlin walked the streets, following the tingle he felt in his magic. He was walking in circles though. The growing frustration made him walk into the nearest cafe and fall into a seat dejectedly. He wanted Arthur. He missed him. Even though Arthur could be a giant prat, he knew that he could also be sweet and caring (when he wanted to be which wasn't often).  
>Tears were starting to well up again. Angry tears. Why couldn't he just be with Arthur? Why did he have to go through this every time? He just wanted to be with the person he loved.<p>

Merlin let out a deep sigh and glanced at the menu. He may as well order something while he's here. He had just made up his mind about something to eat (the scone with jam and cream looked delicious) when he heard a commotion.  
>"O MY GOD!" a woman yelled. Merlin looked up startled and his mouth dropped open. He was looking at none other than Morgana.<br>"Merlin?" She breathed. She quickly ran over to him. Merlin stood; knocking his chair back and quickly pulled the girl into a hug.

"Morgana!" Merlin cried, hugging her tightly. "You remember?"  
>"Of course," Morgana grinned. Her eyes were shining with tears and she looked beside herself with joy.<br>"Ooh, Merlin. Finally!" Morgana cried and hugged him again, kissing his cheek.  
>"I've missed you," Merlin said. "Where's Arthur?"<br>"He's just around the corner," Morgana said quickly, a huge smile on her face. "We work at the Pendragon lawyers firm."  
>"You're lawyers?" Merlin asked. "Wait-of course you are."<p>

Morgana laughed loud and happily. She took his hand and dragged him out of the shop and towards the firm.  
>"We've been searching for you," Morgana said, as they walked. Both of them were speed walking, Merlin eager to see Arthur and Morgana eager to deliver him.<br>"I've been looking for you!" Merlin cried.  
>"We hadn't been able to find you," Morgana continued. "I was about to go cross country looking for you."<br>"I'm just out of the city," Merlin laughed. His grin was so bright it was hurting his face.

"Arthur's going to be thrilled," Morgana breathed as they headed up a street. There was the building, looming over them. They quickly headed to the front doors. "I can't believe I ran into you."  
>"I'm so glad you did!" Merlin said. They quickly headed to the elevator, hand in hand. Once in Merlin turned to her. "Did you see this?"<br>"No, I haven't seen anything with you," Morgana said. "It's been so odd."  
>"Someone's blocking me from you," Merlin said. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. All conversation ceased for the moment.<p>

Merlin was practically buzzing. His magic was humming inside him. He knew Arthur was here. He could feel this presences so much more clearly now. Morgana pulled him down a hallway.  
>"Hello, Morgana," Gwen greeted and Merlin looked shocked.<br>"Hi Gwen. His Arthur in?" Morgana asked, her eyes bright and her smile big.  
>"He's just finishing up with a client," Gwen said, eyeing Merlin who looked like he was about to faint with joy.<p>

"We'll wait," Morgana said and pulled Merlin over to a chair and they sat down. Merlin leaned over.

"Does she remember?" He whispered.  
>"Not yet," Morgana whispered back. Merlin nodded. His foot started bouncing and Morgana watched with amusement.<br>"He needs to hurry up," Merlin whined like a kid. Morgana giggled.  
>"It's not funny," Merlin hissed. "I feel like I'm about to explode."<p>

The giggles came harder. The door to Arthur's office opened and several men stepped out. Two of them Merlin knew. Arthur and Uther. Merlin bit his lip from crying out. Morgana was still giggling and Merlin nudged her. Arthur turned to the sound and stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Merlin so badly wanted to jump Arthur there and then and shove his tongue down his throat but he had to control himself.

A grin spread onto Arthur face and joy filled the whole room. Uther was too busy talking to notice anything. Merlin whimpered, his magic sparking.  
>"Arthur," Morgana said, standing, a small smug smile on her face. She had just managed to control herself. "This man had an appointment."<br>"Yes, go in, I'll be right there," Arthur said, his gaze never moving from Merlin's. It made Merlin's knees go weak.

Morgana all but dragged Merlin out of the seat and pushed him into the office.  
>Merlin couldn't stop shaking he was so happy.<br>"I'll wait outside," Morgana said, smirking. Merlin meant to glare but he just beamed at her. She laughed, kissed his cheek and walked out. A few seconds later, Arthur came striding in, shutting the door behind him.

Merlin whimpered and ran to Arthur. He launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him in deeply, inhaling Merlin's scent. Merlin shoved his tongue in Arthur's mouth and groaned, his hand threading through his hair, gluing himself to the blonde.

Merlin magic soared through his body and in Arthur's. They were humming and chairs and books began to rise in the air.

But neither boys noticed, to focused on the feeling the other. Tears gently rolled down Merlin's cheeks and Arthur wrenched away, gasping for breath. Merlin whimpered, his body flushed against Arthur's. He panted too.  
>Arthur kissed Merlin again, more deeply and more passionately but less messy. The first kiss was hot and wet. This was more controlled.<p>

"God I missed you," Arthur growled, pulling away and looking Merlin up and down. He was still as skinny as ever, his jeans hanging low on his hips. Arthur's hands were spread across his hips, under his shirt.  
>"Arthur," Merlin whimpered and kissed him again.<br>Arthur gently lifted his hand to Merlin's cheek and wiped the tears away.  
>"I was so worried," Merlin whimpered, pulling away, but not moving his body an inch. "I thought someone had got you. I couldn't track you, I couldn't-"<p>

"It's Ok," Arthur said. "I'm OK. Your OK."  
>"I'm so glad you remember," Merlin grinned, his whole face lighting up. Arthur chuckled and gently removed himself from Merlin's embrace. He looked around and saw everything suspended in mid-air.<br>"Ahh, Merlin. Could you put my furniture back?"  
>Merlin looked around, and blushed. Arthur watched his eyes turn gold and everything gently set back on the ground.<br>"Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
>"Idiot," Arthur said fondly.<p>

"Prat," Merlin responded with a cheerful grin. Arthur shook his head. He tried to flatten his hair and fix her clothes. Merlin looked cheerfully delighted that he looked ruffled. Arthur tried to scowl but it just came out as a grin.  
>There was a small knock on the door and both of them spun to face it.<p>

"It's me," Morgana called through the door.

"Come in," Arthur called and Merlin shuffled closer to him.

Morgana peered in, a wicked grin on her face before she completely stepped into the room. Her grin grew even wider when she saw their ruffled appearances. Arthur did manage to scowl this time.  
>"Sorry to interrupt your reunion," Morgana said (actually looking sorry). "But, I heard Uther was on his way to see you."<br>Arthur and Merlin's eyes widened.  
>"Does he remember?" Merlin asked.<br>"No, not yet," Arthur answered.  
>"Right, I'm going to go before he chops my head off," Merlin said with a shaky breath. <p>

"It's illegal now days," Arthur drawled.  
>"Doesn't mean he won't try," Merlin muttered. Arthur rolled his eyes.<br>"Yes, well. Maybe you could finish what you started later," Morgana said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Both boys flushed.  
>"I'll meet you at your place," Arthur said. "That will give us time to talk."<br>"Dirty?" Merlin grinned wolfishly. Morgana laughed and Arthur flushed brighter.

He threw the pen at Merlin's head and then some paper. Merlin scribbled the address down then and handed it back to Arthur. He swooped in and gave him a lingering kiss and a breathless smile.  
>"I'll see you later," Merlin said, looking reluctant to leave. Arthur knew the feeling.<br>"Be careful," Arthur said. Merlin nodded, another quick kiss and he walked out with Morgana.  
>Arthur quickly pulled himself together, smoothing his hair, waiting for Uther, than hopefully he could be back in the arms of Merlin.<p>

_Please review! I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Part 3

_Thanks for all those who reviewed and added this story as a favourite! You're all very sweet! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Part 3**

As soon as Uther had finished speaking with Arthur and had left for his own office, Arthur packed his things, shut down the computer and was off.  
>"I'm done for the day," Arthur told Gwen. She looked startled and worried.<br>"Is everything OK?" Gwen asked.  
>"Everything is fine. I'll see you next week on Monday," Arthur said. Gwen nodded, still looking flustered and frazzled.<p>

"Have a good week end," Gwen said.  
>"You too. Also, can you tell Morgana to meet tonight at this address," Arthur said, handing her a separate piece of paper with the address.<br>"Of course," Gwen said. Arthur nodded and strode out.

He got into his car, plugged the address that Merlin had written out in to the NAV-Man and headed out of the city. The whole way he couldn't get his thoughts off Merlin.

Finally, an hour and a half out of the city, he pulled into a little house. It wasn't huge but nor was it tiny. It was medium, Arthur decided. The house had a large garden out the front that was beautifully maintained. Arthur wondered if it was done by magic. There was a small park across the road and not many houses were in the area. Privacy. For once Merlin thought of something smart.

Arthur got out of the car and locked it.

He looked up at the house and saw Merlin headed towards him, that grin still on his face. Arthur met him on the pathway up to the house and hugged him tightly.  
>"I love you," Merlin said. "I didn't get to say it before."<br>"I love you too," Arthur said, his voice a little gruff and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on. Gaius and mum can't wait to see you."<br>"Hunith remembers?" Arthur asked as Merlin grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the house.  
>"Uh huh," Merlin grinned.<p>

The house was open inside and beautifully decorated (Hunith's touch Arthur guessed). All the rooms connected with door-less doorways.  
>"Arthur," Gaius said, looking up from the table where he was sorting through books. He gave him a brief hug. "It's good to see you."<br>"You too, Gaius," Arthur nodded.  
>"Arthur!" Hunith smiled, coming out of the kitchen. She grinned and pulled him into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's lovely to see you dear."<p>

"You too," Arthur grinned, retuning the hug. "I hope you don't mind, but Morgana will be joining us later."  
>"That's fine," Hunith smiled. "Your family now."<br>Arthur caught Merlin's large grin.  
>"I'll give you a tour," Merlin said and dragged him through the house, adamantly talking about the house, giving antic dotes and everything.<p>

Arthur followed amused at his husbands (he would never get rid of the shiver of pleasure when he said thought that) antics and let him ramble. He had missed it. The reached Merlin's room and Arthur looked around.  
>"Still haven't learnt the use of a cupboard yet I see," Arthur mused, kicking a stray shirt that was dumped on the floor. Merlin rolled his eyes. Merlin flopped down on the bed and Arthur sat down much more gracefully.<p>

Arthur peered at Merlin. He seemed off.  
>"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.<br>"Hmm?" Merlin asked, looking up.  
>"The last time you had this look, you ran off to face Mordred after you drugged me," Arthur growled softly. "Now what's wrong?"<br>Merlin sighed. "I was worried. I couldn't sense you with my magic. I thought...I thought maybe you were gone...maybe you hadn't been reborn yet. Or maybe that they had gotten to you first."

Arthur drew Merlin close and gently kissed his temple.  
>"I can take care of myself you know," Arthur frowned. Merlin chuckled.<br>"I know you can," Merlin rolled his eyes. "I was just worried."  
>"Hmmm...I must admit," Arthur said grudgingly, "that I was worried about you too."<p>

Merlin grinned.  
>"I knew it!"<p>

Arthur scowled and shoved Merlin off the bed. He landed with a thump and pouted up at Arthur.

Arthur grinned, took Merlin's hand and yanked him back up so that he was now straddling Arthur. He looped his arms around Merlin's waist and kissed him deeply, his tongue gently stroking Merlin's. Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair and moaned into the kiss. Arthur pulled back, panting softly.  
>"Not here," he said gruffly. Merlin looked confused.<p>

"Why not?" Merlin said.  
>"I'm not having sex with you while your mother is in the house," Arthur growled.<p>

Merlin blushed.  
>"Yeah, good point," Merlin said and sighed. He kissed Arthur more softly before getting off his lap.<br>"How about you get me something to eat," Arthur grinned.  
>"I'm not your slave," Merlin growled.<br>"Your my servant," Arthur beamed.  
>"Years ago!" Merlin cried. "And you were a giant prat. Still are." <p>

"Watch your tongue Merlin," Arthur growled. Merlin didn't look fazed but he did leave the room. Arthur followed him back down the kitchen and pointed to the fridge.  
>"There's food in there. Go for it," Merlin grinned.<br>"Merlin," Hunith scolded. Arthur grinned at Merlin who stuck his tongue out at him.  
>"I'll fix you something, Arthur," Hunith said kindly.<br>"I can do it," Arthur said quickly.  
>"It's fine. You've had a long day," Hunith smiled and started making something.<p>

Arthur smiled thankfully and went and sat down in the living room. There was books spread out all over the table, some of them were Merlin's and Arthur's but most of them were Gaius's.  
>"So Arthur," Gaius smiled as he took a seat. "What has the fate blessed you with this time?"<br>"I'm a lawyer," Arthur said. "Uther owns the firm. We are the best in the city."  
>Gaius nodded with a smile. "Congratulations."<br>"I'm so proud of you," Hunith said, coming out with a couple of sandwiches. Arthur blushed with pleasure.  
>"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely.<p>

Merlin smile at Arthur lit up the whole room. Arthur had never felt so loved before.  
>Arthur picked up his sandwich and bit it into it.<br>"So what have you been doing?" Arthur asked.  
>"I'm a science teacher at the local school," Gaius said, smiling.<br>"It's suits you," Arthur said, nodding, picturing the older man behind a desk.  
>"Yes, I do enjoy it," Gaius smiled.<br>"And you Merlin?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have found talent in drawing," Merlin grinned. Arthur snorted and Merlin scowled.  
>"Don't laugh," Merlin pouted.<br>"Sorry," Arthur said, clearing his throat. "Can I see some?"  
>Hunith grinned and picked up a sketch book and slid it across to Arthur. Merlin blushed and shuffled in his seat. He was nervous of what Arthur would think.<p>

Arthur flipped through the pages, looking of the drawings the Merlin had created. Nearly all of them were of him, playing soccer, practising with his sword. There was some of him and Merlin curled up on the couch.

"They're not really finished," Merlin started ramble. "I mean...It's just a hobby. I don't really expect to go further with it, I just didn't know what else to do. I know they're-"  
>"Merlin," Arthur drawled, cutting him off.<p>

Merlin fell silent and bit his lip.  
>"They're fantastic," Arthur said, smiling brightly.<br>"Yeah?" Merlin breathed.  
>"Yeah," Arthur nodded. Merlin grinned brightly and Hunith watched with a fond smile on her lips.<p>

It wasn't much longer until Morgana showed up in her fancy car. She embraced Hunith happily and gave her some flowers. Hunith quickly dashed to put them in a vase and display them in the main room.  
>They ate and chatted for a while, until the conversation turned serious.<p>

"I don't understand," Morgana said, sitting back in her chair. "how I couldn't see Merlin in my dreams."

"I couldn't sense you either," Merlin said.  
>"We've been working on a theory," Gaius said. "Someone has been purposely blocking Arthur and you from Merlin's magic."<br>"I'm guessing you spend a lot of time at the office," Hunith said, looking at both Arthur and Morgana. They nodded at the same time.

"Someone may have cloaked the building," Merlin said thoughtfully. "Because I can sense you perfectly right now."

"I'm two feet away from you," Arthur drawled. Merlin shrugged.  
>"Merlin's right," Gaius said. "They must have cloaked the building. Obviously they don't want you and Merlin together."<p>

"The question is who," Merlin sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Yes," Gaius said tiredly. "Have either of you noticed anything suspicious?"<br>"No, nothing," answered Arthur. "We've been too focused on finding you."

"You need to keep your eyes open," Gaius said. "Anything to help. It could save your life."  
>"We'll keep a look out," Morgana said. "And I'll start logging my dreams."<br>"What have you been dreaming about?" Merlin asked.  
>"Nothing really. It's a bit hazy," Morgana said. "But I keep waking in a sweat, every inch of my body and my ears are always blocked."<p>

Merlin sat still in his chair. He frowned, trying to figure it out.  
>"Anything else?" Gaius asked.<br>Morgana shook her head. "No…nothing else."

Gaius nodded and noted it down in a book. They had decided to record everything so that they could make sense in this.

It grew later and Hunith offered them to stay the night. They took it off and had a wonderful dinner. Afterwards they retired to their room. Morgana was given the guest room while Merlin and Arthur shared. They slid under the covers, Arthur drawing Merlin close and wrapping his arms around him. Merlin hummed contently and started to drift.

"Merlin," Arthur said, poking him in the ribs. Merlin groaned.  
>"What?" he mumbled tiredly.<br>"I want you to promise me something," Arthur said, his voice serious.

"OK," Merlin said slowly, looking up at Arthur.  
>"Promise me you won't go and do something stupid like last time," Arthur said.<br>Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur cut him off before he could utter a word.  
>"I nearly lost you, and it hurt. And when I couldn't find you this time, I panicked. I love you Merlin and don't want to lose you ever."<p>

"I promise," Merlin said, kissing him tenderly.

They drifted off to sleep peacefully, unaware of what was to come.

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Part 4

_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Part 4**

They were awoken early in the morning by Morgana's scream. Arthur bolted up and Merlin fell out of bed with a daze look on his face. Both of them scrambled to their feet and wrenched the door open. They quickly dashed to the guest room and heard Hunith and Gaius coming out of their rooms. Arthur wrenched the door open and flicked the light on. Morgana sat up in bed, her hair dripping wet and her clothes plastered to her skin.

She was coughing, deep in her chest. She shivered and looked up at Arthur and Merlin. Hunith and Gaius came running in. Hunith gasped.  
>"What happened?" Arthur choked out, his voice rough from sleep.<br>"I had a dream," Morgana coughed. "like the other ones. I have never woken up this wet."  
>"Let me get you a towel," Hunith said.<br>"I've got it mum," Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold and Morgana felt warmth spreading through her. Her clothes felt lighter, like they had just been through the dryer.

The sheets were dry and clean. Morgana felt the warmth linger as Merlin's eyes returned to normal. Arthur watched him and squeezed his arm. Arthur moved and sat down on the bed, taking Morgana's hands in his.  
>"Are you OK?"<br>"I'm fine. Sorry about waking you all," Morgana said, looking to Hunith and Gaius.  
>"It's fine dear. I'm glad you did," Hunith said, moving over to her and stroking her hair.<p>

"I'll get you some tea," Merlin mumbled and headed down to the kitchen.  
>"What was the dream?" Gaius asked.<br>"It was just murky. I couldn't really see," Morgana explained. "And my ears were blocked, I couldn't hear anything. It was so silent."

She shivered and Hunith rubbed her arms, kissing her head.  
>"You're OK now," Hunith whispered soothingly. Morgana leaned into her.<p>

"I've never had a dream that affected me like this," Morgana said, frowning. "Usually they stay in my mind, not manifest outside my mind."  
>"Something is telling us that this is important," Gaius said.<br>"Destiny," Merlin said, coming back into the room. He handed Morgana the cup and she sipped it. She frowned.

"It's a blend of some herbs and a little bit of magic," Merlin explained. "It will help fight of the premonitions if you chose to sleep again. It won't last long."

"Like the bracelet Morgouse gave me?" Morgana asked.  
>"Sort of. She stopped them completely. This isn't nearly as effective because I don't want it to be. It will only last a few hours," Merlin continued. Morgana nodded and swallowed the rest of it. Hunith took the cup.<br>"Thank you," Morgana said, sliding back down, already feeling drowsy.

"Get some more sleep dear," Hunith said and she helped her under the covers.

Morgana fell asleep quickly and the filed out, turning the light off as they went.  
>"I'll go start on some breakfast. I'm thinking pancakes," Hunith said. She squeezed Merlin's hand as she passed and went down to the kitchen.<br>"I might get a little bit more sleep in," Gaius said and headed back to his room.

"Well since I'm up I may as well have a shower," Arthur said. Merlin nodded, but Arthur didn't think he was all there.

"I'll go help mum," Merlin said.

Merlin kissed Arthur quickly. "Be careful."  
>"It's just a shower, Merlin," Arthur drawled, but there was a hint of concern there. Merlin just looked at him with a serious expression.<br>"I'll be careful," Arthur said slowly. Merlin nodded and went down stair, leaving Arthur very confused.

He showered and changed into some clean clothes that Merlin had thoughtfully got for him from their hideaway. He went down to the kitchen and found Hunith just beginning to cook the pancakes. She turned and smiled at him and went back to concentrating on the pancakes.  
>"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, grabbing some orange juice and pouring several glasses for everyone.<br>"He stepped out quickly," Hunith said. "Something about a hideaway."

Arthur put the juice back and frowned.  
>"Did he say why?" Arthur asked.<br>"No, just that he wouldn't be too long," Hunith said, frowning. Arthur nodded and helped her with the rest of breakfast. They were placing it on the table when Gaius and Morgana came down.  
>"How are you feeling?" Hunith asked Morgana, filling her plate up with the fluffy goodness of pancakes.<p>

"Better. I didn't dream. I'll have to thank Merlin for that," Morgana smiled. "Where is he?"  
>"Right here," Merlin said, entering the kitchen with a book tucked under his arm.<br>"Where did you go?" Arthur demanded.  
>"To our place. I needed a book," Merlin said, tripping into the seat next to him. Arthur took the book and looked at it. It was old, very old, and the front was written in a language he didn't understand.<br>"What's it about?" Arthur asked.  
>"It's mine. I wrote down everything that happened to you and everything we have face," Merlin explained.<p>

"That's very smart," Gaius said.  
>"You sound so surprised," Merlin drawled and Gaius shrugged. Arthur sniggered and Morgana was smirking.<br>They tucked into breakfast, eating slowly. Arthur watched Merlin out of the corner of his eyes and saw him fingering the book and looking at it was distain.  
>"Do you have something against that book?" Arthur asked.<p>

Everyone had finished their breakfast. Merlin glanced up at Arthur and sighed.  
>"It's not the book that I'm glaring at," Merlin said.<p>

Arthur gently rubbed Merlin's thigh under the table.  
>"What then?" Arthur asked.<br>"It's one of the pages in here," Merlin said. "After Morgana's dream it had me thinking."

"You think you may know who's been blocking you?" Gaius asked, leaning forward.  
>"Yes," Merlin said.<br>"Who?" Morgana asked.  
>"Well, after your dream and waking up wet I had a thought," Merlin said. He took a shaky breath and under the table he gripped Arthur's hand. "I think I know what you've been dreaming."<br>"What?" Morgana breathed.

"You're dreaming of being underwater," Merlin said in a shaky voice. "Of drowning."  
>Morgana took in a sharp breath. Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand harder, his nails digging into the skin.<p>

"Drowning," Gaius said, confused. Then his eyes widened. "Oh."  
>"What?" Hunith asked, confused. <p>

"Do you remember me telling you about Sophia?" Merlin said. Arthur flinched and Morgana's eyes widened.  
>"She was the one that possessed Arthur," Hunith said. Merlin nodded.<br>"She was going to drown him, so that she could take his soul and give it to the keepers of Avalon so that she could become immortal," Merlin said, his voice shaking. "I stopped her and her father but Arthur nearly drowned."

Arthur gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand, trying to comfort him. He knew how much that had shaken him up. Any later and he would of lost him.  
>"So you think it's them. Sophia?" Hunith asked. Merlin nodded.<br>"I'm sure. They would do anything for immortality," Merlin said darkly.

"It does sound like there MO," Gaius said. "It would explain why they were blocking you from Arthur. You've foiled their planes once before."

"So my soul is being sought as a bargaining chip," Arthur drawled. "just another day at the office."  
>"Yes, but you just sell your soul for other people's happiness," Merlin quipped. "This is just selfish."<br>"That does not make me feel any better," Arthur growled. Merlin squeezed his hand.  
>"At least we know who we have to look out for," Morgana said.<p>

"They'll be in the area," Merlin said. "They'll be watching you. Getting to know your patterns so that they can take you, or enchant you without creating suspicion."

"Great, their stalking me," Arthur moaned. Merlin rubbed his back in sympathy.  
>"I hope other people remember soon," Morgana said thoughtfully. "That way we get them on board and spy on them spying on us."<p>

"That was very confusing," Merlin said, looking confused. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure other will remember soon, if not already and will most likely come forward," Gaius said.

"In the meantime, you need to come up with a plan," Hunith said. "Arthur and Morgana need to keep up appearances so that they don't tip Sophia off."

"So work tomorrow," Arthur groaned. "I've got court."  
>"It's tough being amazing isn't it," Merlin grinned cheekily. Arthur laughed loudly.<br>"Will you coming with us?" Morgana asked Merlin.  
>"Of course," Merlin smiled. "I'll see if I can find Sophia."<br>"But you are not to fight her alone," Arthur growled. Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I mean it Merlin," Arthur growled.

"I won't take her by myself," Merlin promised.

"You should start getting ready to leave then," Hunith said.  
>Merlin and Morgana showered and Merlin packed some clothes to leave at Arthur's.<br>Hunith and Gaius walked them to their cars and hugged them goodbye.  
>"Be careful," Hunith said, hugging Merlin extra tightly. She gave both Morgana and Arthur an extra hug and a kiss on the cheek.<p>

They got in their cars and started the trip back to the city.  
>Arthur and Merlin sat in comfortable silence for a while, the radio playing softly in the background.<br>"Where is Avalon? Or at least the gates?" Arthur asked.  
>"There a while away," Merlin said. "Outside Camelot. Even further from London."<p>

Arthur nodded. He didn't remember much of his possession.

"I knew you couldn't knock me out with a stick," Arthur laughed and Merlin scowled.  
>"I could," Merlin huffed.<br>"Not without magic," Arthur said haughtily.  
>"Want to try?" Merlin grinned mischievously.<br>"I would rather spend our limited time doing more productive things," Arthur said, looking over at Merlin and looking him up and down. Merlin shivered with pleasure.  
>"Oh."<p>

Arthur grinned and looked back to the road.  
>"Maybe I'll try it later than," Merlin mumbled.<br>"Much later," Arthur said.  
>They reached the city and Arthur weaved through the traffic to his (their) apartment. It was huge and beautiful (Merlin expected no less). Arthur wasted no time with getting Merlin naked.<br>"Tour later," Arthur breathed and pushed him to the bedroom, sucking on his neck and undressing him.

Merlin groaned loudly and panted as Arthur's hands roamed his body, once again familiarising himself with Merlin's body. Finding those spots that made Merlin groan and grip the sheets, made his hips rise and grind against Arthur's.

Later (much, much later) they laid, entangled together in a sticky mess.

Arthur was running his fingers through Merlin's hair and he was humming at the feeling.

"God, I missed this," Arthur groaned in a hoarse voice.  
>"Mmmmm," Merlin hummed in approval.<p>

"After, once we've finished Sophia off," Arthur said. "We'll never get dressed again and lay in bed all day."  
>"Sounds good," Merlin mumbled, already falling asleep. Arthur watched him, not believing his luck. It never ceased to amaze him how much Merlin loved him.<p>

He saw the ring on Merlin's finer and kissed it gently before falling asleep too.

_Please review!_


	5. Part 5

_Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Part 5**

Arthur woke before Merlin and quickly had a shower and dressed in a suit and made sure that he look presentable. He had court after all.  
>When he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, Merlin was waking. He looked at Arthur and grinned wolfishly.<br>"You look good in a suit."  
>"Thank you," Arthur beamed and headed to the kitchen before he could jump Merlin.<p>

He heard the shower start and he made breakfast. Merlin emerged in a fresh shirt and jeans. They ate breakfast quickly and Arthur grabbed his suitcase, making sure he had everything.  
>"So how is this going to work?" Arthur asked, standing at the door ready to leave.<br>"You go by yourself, in case they are watching the house," Merlin smiled. "Then, I'll leave and watch the building, looking for any sign of them."

"OK," Arthur nodded. "Be careful."  
>"You too," Merlin said. Arthur pulled him in for a rough kiss and then left.<br>He got in his car and drove to the office. He pulled into his car park and rode the elevator to his floor. He walked to his office and Gwen fell into step with him.  
>"Good morning, sire," Gwen smirked. Arthur stopped dead and looked at her. He then grinned.<br>"You finally remember," Arthur chuckled and kept walking.  
>"Yes, remembered yesterday. I was trying to wrap my head around it," Gwen breathed. "I was out at the pub and ran into Lancelot and well, it all came flooding back."<p>

"I'm glad," Arthur said, walking into his office and Gwen followed. "We need all the help we can get."  
>"Who's after you this time?" Gwen asked.<br>"Sophia," Arthur winced. Gwen narrowed her eyes.  
>"Ahhh, evil harpy," Gwen gritted.<p>

"Yes, so I'll need Lance's help," Arthur said, collecting his paper.

"I'll get him to drop by after your court session. Is Merlin here?" Gwen asked.

Arthur smiled.  
>"Yes. He's outside scoping the building for Sophia," Arthur said. Gwen smiled and nodded.<p>

"Of course he is," Gwen giggled. "I'll get a hold of Lance and tell him to come to the office."  
>"Thank you, Gwen," Arthur said sincerely.<br>"You're welcome. Anything for you and Merlin," Gwen smiled.

"You should talk with Morgana when she gets in," Arthur. Gwen grinned and nodded.

Arthur doubled checked that he had everything with him before heading out. When he had everything he shut the door and headed out. He saw Morgana and Gwen hugging and Morgana smiling brightly. Arthur nodded and headed out. He walked to his car and went to court.

_Merlin_

Merlin was currently in disguise. He was wearing a baseball cap that covered his eyes. He knew he look suspicious though, so he had his sketch book and was currently sketching the statue that was in the area. He scanned the area, his magic reaching out to everyone in the area, trying to pick up on any traces of magic.

An hour later, he finally sensed some magic that did not belong to him or Arthur. He glanced up slowly and saw her. Sophia still was young looking with long hair and a baby face.  
>She was wearing jeans and a jacket. She was walking slowly, gazing around, a smile on her face. She looked like a tourist, Merlin thought.<p>

No one paid her much attention. She got a few glances from a couple of rowdy blokes. She smiled bashfully at them and continued on her way. She looked up at the firm and smirked evilly at it. Merlin sensed her using magic. His own eyes flashed gold and he created an invisible barrier around the building before her magic could infiltrate it.

It rebounded and Sophia stumbled back. She looked around, her head whipping from side to side.

Her face was twisted with fury. Merlin quickly brought his sketch pad up and quickly moved the pencil across the page, looking busy.  
>Merlin heart rate picked up. He peeked up and saw Sophia glaring at him. Her lips turned up in a snarl and Merlin high tailed out of there. He stood and started running.<p>

He looked behind him and saw Sophia running after him. He quickly turned into the nearest shop (which turned out to be the cafe Morgana found him in) and jumped over the counter. There was a series of yells and he dashed into the kitchen and out the back door into an ally way. He panted hard and looked around. He quickly whispered a spell felt the world shift and then he found himself in Arthur's office.

He fell down on to the couch that was pushed against the wall. His chest rose and fell with each harsh breath.  
><em>Fuck<em>, Merlin thought. She had seen him. She would know it was him by now. Merlin tried to calm his breathing but he was starting to panic slightly. Arthur. He was a court. What if Sophia tried something there?

Merlin sat up and his eyes flashed gold. Merlin reached out to Arthur, picturing him perfectly. He pictured it filling Arthur and wrapping around him in a protective bubble, much like he had done with the building.

His eyes dimmed back to their blue and Merlin slumped against the couch. He was nervous and slightly panicked. He prayed Arthur would be Ok.  
>He bolted up again when the door opened and Gwen came in.<br>"Merlin!" Gwen gasped, her hand going to her heart. "You scared me."  
>"Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly. "Wait- you remember me?"<br>"Of course I do," Gwen said, hurrying to him and hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you," Merlin said, hugging her back just as tightly.  
>"I've missed you too," Gwen sighed. "Why are you all sweaty?"<br>She pulled back with a frown.  
>"Had to do a runner," Merlin said. "I was watching the building, waiting for Sophia, she's after Arthur's soul, and she spotted me. She was going to do something with the building and I used my magic to stop it and she spotted me."<p>

"Oh dear," Gwen gasped. "Are you OK?"  
>"I'm OK," Merlin said, but his shaking suggested that he wasn't.<br>"Is the building compromised in anyway?" said a gruff voice behind them. Gwen and Merlin turned slowly and saw Uther standing in the door way. Both of them paled dramatically. Who knew that Merlin could get any paler?

"N-no," Merlin stuttered, terrified. Uther nodded and shut the door.

"I overheard," Uther said, coming into the room and placing some files on Arthur's desk.

"Is Arthur safe?" Uther continued, facing them.  
>Merlin nodded. "I-er- I sent my magic to him, I put a protective shield around him like I did on the building."<p>

Merlin thought he was going to faint. He knew Uther didn't like him a whole lot and he had been at the wedding with Ygraine.

"Good," Uther said. Merlin nodded weakly. "I take it you have a plan to stop this Sophia girl from taking Arthur's soul."  
>"Er- working on one," Merlin said. Uther nodded again.<br>"I would like to speak with all of you. Including Gaius," Uther said.  
>"I'll contact him," Merlin said.<br>"Let me know when," Uther said and he walked out, shutting the door behind him with a click. Merlin's knees buckled and Gwen pushed Arthur's swivel chair under him.

_Merlin_

Arthur was in recess when he felt Merlin magic surge through him and wrap around him in a protective bubble. His eyes widened and he cleared he throat, looking around. Nobody noticed anything different and Arthur frowned. Why would Merlin do this? What had happened?

He couldn't afford to get distracted and he pushed it from his mind. He needed Miss Jones to win so that she could look after her grandchildren.

He focused the rest of the day and was hugged by Miss Jones when the won. Arthur bid her good day, went over everything with her before getting in his car and heading back to the office.

He hurried into the firm and he met Morgana in the elevator.  
>"How was court?" Morgana asked.<br>"Good. We won," Arthur said.  
>"Congratulations," Morgana smiled.<br>"Have you been here all day?" Arthur asked.  
>"No, I had a meeting that I've been in," Morgana sighed. "Too much yelling for one who had little sleep."<p>

Arthur nodded. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They stepped out and headed together to Arthur's office. Gwen wasn't at her desk as the passed and Arthur's doors were closed. They went in and found Gwen and Merlin on the couch and Lancelot was standing in front of them, looking as handsome as ever.

They all turned to look at them.

Arthur frowned deepened when he saw Merlin. He looked more pale than usual and was trembling slightly.  
>"Arthur," Lance grinned and strode to him.<br>"Hello, Lance," Arthur smiled and the shook hands. They were long past formalities now.  
>"Morgana," Lance said and hugged her gently. Morgana kissed his cheek.<br>"Good to see you," Morgana smiled.

"What happened?" Arthur growled softly, looking to Merlin. The boy in question whimpered slightly.  
>"Sophia tried to do something to the building," Gwen explained. "Merlin intercepted it."<br>"And she chased me down the street," Merlin added. "I got away. She's nowhere near here now. Now that she's knows I'm here."

"What did I say?" Arthur snapped.  
>"I didn't go looking for a fight," Merlin snapped back. "I was protecting you."<br>"Yes, I felt it," Arthur growled.  
>"I did what you told me to," Merlin yelled.<p>

"Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere," Morgana said, cutting of Arthur before he could retort.

"Morgana's right," Lance said. Gwen nodded in agreement.  
>"This has already been a stressful day and it's not over yet," Gwen said.<br>"What do you mean?" Morgana asked, confused.  
>"Uther remembers," Gwen said. "he overheard Merlin and I talking and he wants a meeting with everyone. Even Gaius."<br>"Mum and Gaius are driving up now," Merlin added, still trembling slightly.

They nodded.  
>"We are meeting at Uther's home," Gwen continued. "Once work is over."<br>"I need a drink," Arthur groaned and moved to the cabinet over in the corner. He poured himself a drink and offered it to everyone. Gwen and Merlin declined but the other's accepted a small glass.

Arthur chatted with Lance about what he had been up to (he was a photographer) while Gwen and Merlin whispered to each other on the couch. Merlin look distressed.

Uther came in an hour later and told them to go home and meet him at his place at 6:00. They all left, Gwen with Lance, Morgana by herself and Merlin and Arthur together.

The car ride was mostly silent as Arthur drove. Finally Merlin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, his voice hoarse.

"I told you not to get involved," Arthur growled.  
>"I had to!" Merlin cried. "Arthur, you don't understand. The spell she was casting...it was a trip spell. If you had stepped into that building it would of triggered the spell and her magic would of seeped into you and she could possess you. It was dark magic, Arthur."<p>

Arthur didn't say anything and Merlin turned away.

Arthur pulled into their place and switched off the car. He looked over and saw tears running down Merlin's cheeks. His body shaking with silent sobs. Arthur got out of the car, walked around to Merlin's side and opened the door.

He tugged Merlin out the car and shut his door. Merlin was looking anywhere but Arthur.

Arthur gently wiped Merlin's tears away and then led him to the house. He opened the door and shut it behind them. He pulled Merlin into his chest and Merlin buried his head in his chest.

"I shouldn't of yelled," Arthur said. "It was brining bad flash backs."  
>"I couldn't let her," Merlin mumbled, his voice muffled by Arthur's shirt. "I couldn't let her do anything to you. Not again."<p>

Arthur rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.  
>"We'll be OK," Arthur murmured soothingly. "We'll beat her again."<p>

_Please review!_


	6. Part 6

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! It makes me write! Hope you enjoy._

**Part 6  
><strong>

At six o'clock Gwen, Lance, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur stood out the front of Uther's mansion. None of them were eager to go in.  
>"Why must you always live in such big houses?" Merlin commented as they had driven up the long driveway. Arthur had ignored him.<br>"Are we going to stand here all day?" Gwen asked. "Because it's getting cold."

Arthur sighed and rang the door bell. Uther appeared not long after and let them in. Gaius and Hunith were already there. Hunith embraced Gwen and Lance and then went to Merlin pulling him into a tight hug and whispering something in his ear. Merlin frowned at her and Arthur wondered what had been said.  
>"Come sit down," Uther said. They took a seat in the large living room. Lance, Gwen and Morgana took one of the couches while Arthur and Merlin took another.<p>

"Right, explain to me who is after my son this time," Uther said, cutting right to the point.  
>"Sophia, the one who possessed Arthur, is trying to take Arthur's soul and use it as a barging chip for immortality," Merlin explained.<br>"Why does she need Arthur?" Uther asked.  
>"In order to get through the gates of Avalon," Gaius supplied.<br>"She was a Sideh, a magical creature who was exiled from the land of eternal life, or more commonly known as Avalon," Merlin added.  
>"So in order for her to return," Arthur said, trailing off.<br>"She has to sacrifice the soul of a mortal prince," Gaius finished.

"But I was named king," Arthur said.  
>"But you were once a prince and that won't matter to them," Merlin said.<p>

Arthur nodded, his head reeling. Uther looked furious at this.  
>"This is what happen when you ban magic," Morgana said,. "People go crazy."<br>"Like you," Arthur snarled. Morgana sneered back.  
>"So not helping," Merlin sighed.<p>

"Our guess is that Sophia has already made a deal with the keepers," Gaius said.  
>"Otherwise she wouldn't be after you," Merlin said.<br>"How are you going to stop her?" Hunith asked.  
>"Kill her," Merlin said. Hunith looked troubled.<br>"Is there another way?" Hunith asked.  
>"No. I'm not taking any chances. I will kill her," Merlin said.<p>

"Or someone else will," Arthur said, staring at Merlin. He just shrugged in return.

"So what's the plan?" Uther asked. Or do you not have one?"  
>"That is what we have to plan," Gaius sighed.<br>"We have the man power," Arthur said, going into battle mode. "Although a few more people wouldn't hurt."  
>"Well, we could-" Hunith started.<br>"No," Merlin said.

"Merlin," Hunith sighed.

"Just, no," Merlin said.  
>"But he could help. He knows-" Hunith pleaded.<br>"I'm trying to deal with Arthur not getting killed," Merlin said. "I don't think we need to add more into the equation. Besides, we have no idea where he is."  
>"Maybe you could track him," Hunith said.<br>"I-I can't," Merlin said.

"What-" Arthur started.  
>"Don't. Just. Don't ask," Merlin said tiredly.<br>"The plan," Gaius said, directing the conversation back on track.  
>"I say we lure her into a trap," Lance said. "That way, we have the advantage against her."<br>"That's a good idea," Arthur said. "Use me as bait and ambush her from all directions."

"That could work," Arthur said.  
>Merlin shook his head.<br>"You don't agree?" Uther said.  
>"I don't agree using Arthur as bait," Merlin said, looking at Uther.<p>

"Neither do I," Uther agreed.

"It's the only plan we have," Arthur said, glaring at Merlin. Merlin looked away, not wanting to fight with Arthur.  
>"It seems awe fully dangerous," Hunith said, biting her lip.<br>"If we plan this thoroughly, it will be fine," Arthur said, trying to reassure his mother in-law. Arthur didn't think he would succeed in one night though. Nor did he think he would be able to convince Merlin. He was stubborn as hell, just like Arthur.

"We should do it soon," Lance said.  
>"She'll have a deadline," Merlin said. "She'll be planning something in the next few days."<br>"How do you know?" Morgana asked.  
>"Sideh aren't known for the patience," Merlin said. They nodded and took this information in.<p>

"We'll need to make a plan and fast," Gaius said.  
>"I'll be back. Just need the bathroom," Merlin said.<br>"Me too," Hunith said. The two stood and walked out of the room. Arthur followed them with his eyes and turned back to the other's.

"Right, a plan."

Hunith and Merlin walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.  
>"I know what you're thinking Merlin," Hunith said.<br>"I can't let him be the bait," Merlin said. "Mum, I just can't."  
>"I know darling," Hunith said, pulling him into a hug.<br>"I'll find him," Merlin said. "I'll find dad and get his help."  
>"I know it will be difficult for you," Hunith whispered.<br>"I have to keep my family safe," Merlin said. "Arthur means everything. If they get his soul. He won't be reborn again and I will and I won't live life after life without him."

"You do what you have to do," Hunith said. She kissed his cheek. "I love you darling."  
>"I love you too. And Arthur. So much," Merlin whispered.<p>

"Go, before he can stop you."  
>Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he mumbled a different language. His eye returned normal.<br>"You won't be able to leave," Merlin said. "No matter what. Only I can lift the spell. No one can get in or out."  
>Hunith nodded in understanding. She watched a dark mist surround her son and then he was gone.<p>

Hunith sighed. She grabbed a glass of water to try and control her emotions before she returned to the living room. She decided not to tell them. They would figure it out soon enough.

_Merlin _

Merlin's eyes adjusted as he landed in the living room of his mother's home. He quickly rifled through the cupboards for the ingredients to scry for his father. Whether he remembered anything would be the question, but Merlin had a spell at his disposal in case he didn't.

He quickly tossed them in a bowl of water and mixed it together, mumbling a spell under his breath, his eye flashing gold.

An image shimmered in the bowl and Merlin gazed it for a while. The image then shimmered away and Merlin took a deep breath. He knew where he had to go. He grabbed some books and shoved them into a bag before the world once again shifted in his views.

_Merlin _

Arthur looked up as Hunith returned and smiled.  
>"I say we ambush her near the gates of Avalon," Morgana said.<br>"You want to take Arthur to where she can easily sell his soul?" Gwen asked, confused.  
>"Because she won't be expecting it," Lance said. "It also gives us a chance to take down some of the Sideh."<br>"They are not people you want to mess with," Gaius warned. "It is just best that you stick with Sophia."

"Gaius is right," Uther said. "We shouldn't get distracted and take unnecessary risks."

"Fine. We'll just go for Sophia," Arthur said through gritted teeth.  
>"Don't get greedy, Arthur," Uther warned. Arthur bit back a retort and slouched back in the couch.<br>"How do we...subdue her?" Gwen asked.  
>"You'll want to kill her," Gaius said.<p>

There was silence in the room.  
>"Do we have to?" Gwen whispered.<p>

"It's the best way," Gaius said.

"How do we kill her? Is there a certain way?' Lance asked.  
>"Merlin kept the staff she used the first time," Gaius said. "He killed her last time with that."<br>Arthur's head snapped up.  
>"Where is Merlin?"<br>Everyone looked around and Arthur growled.  
>"Hunith, where is Merlin?"<p>

"He left," Hunith sighed. Arthur growled and stood up. He strode from the room and to the front door. He touched the door knob and wrenched his hand back as an electric shook jolted up his arm and pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble. Arthur snarled and tried again but the same thing, shoving him back even more.

Arthur stormed back to the living room and face Hunith.

"What did he do?" Arthur growled.  
>"He locked us in. Nobody is going anywhere until he lets us," Hunith said.<br>"You let him go?' Arthur growled.  
>"Merlin is stubborn. And he has good reason," Hunith said. "He doesn't want you to lose your soul Arthur. Because if you do, you won't be reborn. He will have to live life after life without you and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take."<p>

Arthur was silent.  
>"If you'll excuse me, it's late and I'm tired," Hunith said. She rose and left the room.<br>Arthur rubbed his eyes.  
>"Merlin had better know what he's doing," Arthur growled.<br>"Merlin can take care of himself," Morgana said.  
>"He's very powerful and more than capable of taking out Sophia," Gaius assured Arthur.<p>

A surge of anger welled up in Arthur.  
>"Damn it!" he swore and marched out of the room. Everyone else sat in silence.<br>"I guess we'll be here for a while," Morgana said.  
>"I'll start making dinner," Gwen said.<p>

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Part 7

_Thank you all so much for you kind reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

**Part 7**

Merlin stood outside a mechanics garage. It was a big building and filthy. There were a few customers but it didn't look like one of the main mechanics in the town. Merlin knew he was still in England, but he was a long way from home. He could see Balinor, long hair, same eyes.

It was his father alright and he hadn't changed a bit.

It was now or never.

Merlin crossed the road and into the garage. Balinor was standing by a car, a clipboard in hand, checking things off.

"Hello," Merlin said quietly.  
>Balinor whipped around and peered at Merlin closely.<br>"Merlin," Balinor breathed and dropped the clipboard, pulling his son into a hug.

Merlin hugged him back. Balinor pulled away and looked at him.  
>"I've been looking for you. I hired a private detective to find you and Hunith," Balinor said. "I guess I can cancel it since you found me."<br>Merlin chuckled quietly. Balinor gave Merlin another hug and bent down to pick up the dropped clipboard.

"What brings you here. Are you OK? Hunith?" Balinor asked.

"My husband, Arthur," Merlin said, blushing slightly.  
>"Husband?" Balinor asked, stunned. Merlin nodded.<br>"Congratulations. Sorry I couldn't be there," Balinor said gruffly.  
>"There wasn't a lot of people. Mum didn't make it either," Merlin said quietly. "I wish you could of though."<p>

"Me too," Balinor said. "Who's your husband." 

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin answered. Balinor froze and sighed.  
>"I trust that he is nothing like his father," Balinor said sharply.<br>"He's not," Merlin promised. "He kind, generous, loving."

Balinor nodded and rubbed his face.  
>"Why is he in trouble?" Balinor asked.<br>"A girl, Sophia, she's a Sideh. She wants to trade Arthur's soul for immortality," Merlin explained. Balinor winced.

"That's rough," Balinor said, patting Merlin's shoulder. "Where is he now?"  
>"I locked him and several other, including mum, in a house until this is over," Merlin said.<p>

Balinor nodded.  
>"When do we leave?"<p>

_Merlin _

Arthur woke alone in the large bed by himself. This had been his childhood home, but it felt unfamiliar. Arthur sighed and flopped back on the pillows. What was he going to do with Merlin? He knew where Merlin was coming from. It was like he had was programmed to put his life on the line for Arthur over and over with no fear of the consequences.

_Destiny _Arthur mused. Destiny was a bitch. Still, it didn't mean that Merlin got to risk his life and Arthur be ok with it. O no. They were going to have a very long talk when Merlin got back. There was a knock on the door and Morgana poked her head in. Arthur waved her in and she padded in. She sat on the bed, sitting cross-legged on the silk sheets.

"How did you sleep?" Morgana asked.

"Horribly," Arthur muttered. "You?"

"I had a dream," Morgana said quietly. Arthur sat up quickly.  
>"What was it?" Arthur demanded.<br>"A man," Morgana said, looking to the left, recalling what she had seen. "he was older. I don't think Sophia is alone."

"Shit," Arthur growled. "Merlin has no idea."  
>"He might," Morgana said. "After all, he has done this before."<p>

Arthur glared at her. "Is that suppose to be helping?"  
>"Merlin knows what he's doing. And he's protecting you. Don't be angry at him."<br>"He should of discussed it with me first," Arthur yelled.  
>"And you wouldn't of let him go anyway!" Morgana yelled back. "He's not an idiot. He loves you and is will to risk everything so that you can both keep living together."<p>

Morgana rose and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. For the second time that morning Arthur flopped back on his pillows.

_Merlin _

Balinor and Merlin were wondering around the forest, looking for the cave that housed all of Merlin and Arthur's greatest treasures. Merlin led the way through the forest and after an hour of hiking and small talk they reached the cave. Balinor whistled as the site as Merlin hurried to a certain wall that held a staff on it.  
>"This is much better than the cave I used to live in," Balinor whistled. Merlin chuckled.<br>"Honestly, I don't how you lived there," Merlin said.  
>"No choice," Balinor said. Merlin nodded in understanding. Merlin decided that Balinor would not be going home to meet Uther any time soon.<p>

"What's that?" Balinor asked, watching as Merlin got the staff down.  
>"This was Sophia's staff. I used to kill her and her father last time," Merlin explained. "Where going to use it again."<br>"Pre-made weapon. I like it," Balinor smirked. Merlin smirked back.

"Now all we have to do is find her. Shouldn't be hard since she can't find Arthur at the moment. I guess we go to the gates of Avalon," Merlin said.

"Let's go," Balinor said, grabbing a sword.  
>"I don't think she's alone either," Merlin said as they headed out.<br>"Why not?" Balinor asked.  
>"She was very close to her father," Merlin explained. "I guess that he is here this time waiting in the shadows."<br>"Smart plan," Balinor said. "You would of planned a trap for Sophia and then her father could just sneak behind and take you out and you wouldn't see it coming."

"I wonder if Morgana has seen this?" Merlin mumbled. They hiked a far way out before using magic to travel to the gates of Avalon. The land was still as beautiful as ever when Merlin opened his eyes. The lake just as blue.

"I was hoping you would turn up soon," Sophia said from their left. Both turned and raised their weapons. "Where is Arthur?"

"Safe from you," Merlin growled. Sophia sighed.  
>"We went through this time," Sophia growled. "I'm not afraid to hurt you to get what I want."<br>"How old are you?" Balinor asked and Sophia glared.  
>"Where's your father?" Merlin asked and Sophia's eyes widened.<p>

"Hoping he had forgotten?" Balinor asked.

Sophia growled. Merlin saw a flicker of movement in the tree and then dived as a blue light came shooting towards him. Balinor dived too at the same time. Merlin raised the staff and shot his own magic from it and it hit him square in the chest.

"NO!" Sophia screamed as her father roared with pain and he burst into dust.

Sophia lunged at Merlin, trying to wrench the staff out of his grip. Balinor was up and charging at her.

She screamed a spell and Balinor was flung back. Sophia and Merlin went tumbling into the water and then everything went dark.

_Merlin_

Hunith stared out the kitchen window, watching the sun litter over the back garden, watching the birds fly freely.  
>Arthur was about to walk into the kitchen when he saw her. Gaius walked through, not seeing Arthur and going to Hunith. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Arthur knew he should listen but he couldn't help it.<p>

"He'll be OK," Gaius said.  
>"I know," Hunith sighed. "I'm so lucky he has Arthur."<br>"He's very luck," Gaius mused.  
>"He was always an odd child, only had Will as a friend. I was so worried that someone would take him in the night," Hunith took in a shaky breath. "He and Arthur. They are two sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other. If Arthur had died, lost is soul...Merlin wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't cope and I don't want to see it."<p>

Arthur's blood turned to ice. He had never thought of it that way. He never knew how much Merlin needed, or how much he needed Merlin. Arthur had always loved him and yes he would be devastated if he lost Merlin, but they were always reborn. But to not be, to never see Merlin ever again. No, Arthur wouldn't want that. He would never want that. Merlin was his forever. For all of eternity.

"I love them both so much," Hunith smiled.

The two of them stood in silence. Arthur decided to make his presence known and swaggered in with fake tiredness.  
>"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?" Arthur lied.<br>"Of course not. I was just about to make some breakfast," Hunith said and started moving around the kitchen, grabbing out eggs, bread, juice and everything else she needed.

"Let me help," Arthur said. Gaius wisely left the room to give them privacy. Arthur had the feeling that Gaius knew that Arthur had overheard everything.

"Hunith," Arthur said quietly.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thank you," Arthur said. "I want to say thank you, for everything."  
>Hunith looked surprised but then pulled him into a hug.<br>"I should be thanking you for taking on Merlin," Hunith joked and Arthur laughed.  
>"He is a handful," Arthur teased. They both laughed.<br>"I love you Arthur," Hunith said. "And I'm very happy that you are such an important figure in our lives. We couldn't have asked for someone better."

Arthur blushed and smiled. The two went back to making breakfast and everyone soon came and joined them for breakfast. Their minds were all on what was going on with Merlin and they prayed that he was OK.

_Merlin_

Balinor groaned and sat up heavily, his breathing harsh from the force of the spell. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Merlin and Sophia nowhere to be seen. The lake was rippling and Balinor deuced that they had gone in.

"MERLIN!"

_Please review!_


	8. Part 8

_Thanks for all the reviews they have been great! This is the last chapter so enjoy! Little bit of M in the chapter for grinding._

**Part 8**

When Merlin opened his eyes, he knew that he was no longer at the gates of Avalon. He was in it.  
>Sophia was grinning madly, still trying to wrench the staff out of Merlin's hands. Merlin roared, his eyes flashing gold and she went flying back on the grass.<p>

Merlin only had a minute to marvel how beautiful it was before he was on his feet and pointing the staff at Sophia, she froze and panted hard. She scowled.  
>"Neither of you belong here," said a nasal voice behind them. They both turned and saw an ugly blue fairy staring at them.<br>"I don't want to be here," Merlin assured the fairy, turning back to Sophia.  
>"Wait, I have come to offer you a soul," Sophia pleaded, her eyes wide with desire and fear.<p>

"He is not a prince," the fairy said, indicating to Merlin. The fairy looked him up and down and a twisted smirk appeared on its face.  
>"He knows where one is," Sophia pleaded, pointing at Merlin. Merlin's face twisted with anger and he snarled at her.<br>"Is he here?" the fairy asked.  
>"No," Sophia said, faltering. "But he can get it. I swear."<br>"You do not have the prince's soul. You have no business being here. You were exiled so long ago," the fairy sneered. "you were exiled. Now you must pay the price for coming back. Kill her."

Merlin wasted no time. The jet of blue magic hit it her. She screamed in pain and then she blew to dust. Merlin lowered the staff but did not relax his posture.  
>"You have an interesting soul," the fairy said, hovering around Merlin. "A very deep soul. One that keep getting reborn."<p>

Merlin said nothing.  
>"You are Emry's."<br>"Yes," Merlin said.  
>"Good luck Emry's," the fairy said.<p>

Merlin felt his hold body slam backwards and nearly choked on water.

He felt arms wrap around him and haul him out. He took a deep gasping breath and felt himself being pulled through water and then on land. He coughed and spluttered, taking deep harsh breaths.  
>"Merlin!" Balinor cried in his ear. "Can you hear me?"<br>"Y-yeah," Merlin choked, hacking up a deep cough in his chest.

Balinor stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around him tightly.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and his whole body went dry, his clothes more warmer. He felt he'd been sitting in front a of a fire all day.  
>"Thank god," Balinor sighed and hugged Merlin tightly. "What the hell happened?"<br>"Sophia's dead," Merlin choked out. "Hurts...talk."  
>"OK, just breathe. Let's get you home," Balinor said. He mumbled the ancient language under his breath and they disappeared in mist.<p>

_Merlin_

Uther, Hunith, Gaius. Gwen, Lance and Morgana were all in the living room, trying to pass the time with chess and reading when they felt magic shift in the house.  
>Everyone looked around and Morgana's breath hitched.<br>"Merlin's let down the barriers," Morgana breathed.  
>"Does that mean...?" Gwen trailed off. Lance held her tightly. <p>

"Merlin's defeated her," Hunith said firmly. She was shaking slightly.

The sharp ring of a phone broke the tension. Hunith fumbled with her pocket and pulled out a mobile phone.  
>"Hello?" she breathed.<p>

She was silent, her eyes widening.  
>"Oh. Yes, we'll be there right there. Make yourself comfortable," Hunith said and she hung up.<p>

"Merlin's back at our house," Hunith said, looking to Gaius. Everyone breathed in relief.  
>"Let us go then," Uther said. They grabbed their things and hurried to their car. Arthur drove Lance, Gwen and Morgana. He went a bit over the speed limit, eager to get to Merlin. He had never felt such relief before. It took the over an hour and a half from Uther's home.<p>

Arthur grinned when he pulled up to the house. They all jumped up eagerly. Hunith and Gaius dashed up the front steps and into the house first. The rest of them followed at the same pace.

There was a man in the living room and Arthur recognised him as Balinor, the last dragon lord. Hunith ran to him and he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her soundly on the lips. Everyone watched, stunned and surprised.

They pulled away and Balinor smiled at her.  
>"Still as beautiful," He murmured.<br>"Where have you been?" Hunith whispered.  
>"Looking for you. Lucky Merlin found me first," Balinor answered. Hunith hugged him again.<br>"Where is he. Merlin. Is he OK?" Hunith asked.  
>"He's fine. Resting upstairs," Balinor said. He looked right at Arthur. Both of them stared at each other for a while. Balinor finally nodded once and Arthur took off running upstairs.<p>

Arthur headed to Merlin's room and opened the door. He slipped inside and shut the door. Merlin looked adorable tucked up under the sheets. His lips were slightly parted slightly, his cheeks flushed with a light pink. Arthur kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed and laid beside Merlin. He wrapped his arm around him. Merlin shifted, snuggling into Arthur's body warmth.

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair until he woke.

Merlin stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Arthur's face swam above him until they focused.  
>"Hi," he croaked out, his voice sore from all the coughing.<br>"Hi," Arthur said quietly.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad at me are you?" Merlin croaked.  
>Arthur leant down and gently kissed his throat.<br>"I was at ten," Arthur murmured and Merlin flinched. "But then, after speaking with your mum and finding you reasons I am now at a three."

"Three is better than ten," Merlin croaked and Arthur kissed his throat again and chuckled.

"yes it is."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," Merlin said. "I did it for us."  
>Arthur sighed and propped himself up. Merlin rolled on his back and propped himself against the pillows.<br>"I know you're not sorry and I'm thankful for what you did," Arthur said. "But we can't keep doing this."

"Are you-" Merlin said, swallowing thickly. "Are you leaving me?"  
>"What? God no," Arthur cried, cupping Merlin's cheek. "Of course not! I would never."<br>"Oh," Merlin breathed.  
>"Idiot," Arthur sighed fondly. "I'm not leaving you. What I mean is that we can't keep pushing each other way and locking them up when it's gets to dangerous." <p>

"I'd like to see you lock me up," Merlin sniggered, a grin on his face.  
>"You're a cheater," Arthur growled. "We are one, Merlin. We need to work together, or not at all."<br>"I agree," Merlin said. "Two sides of the same coin."

"Exactly," Arthur beamed. "not as stupid as you look."

"Hey!" Merlin coughed. Arthur frowned.  
>"What's with the cough?" Arthur asked. Merlin sighed.<br>"Don't get mad," Merlin said, pointing a finger at him. "Sophia took us both in to Avalon, tried to make a deal. The Sideh weren't happy that we were there and I killed her. He...he knew me. Knew who I was. Read my soul and then he took me back. Woke up with Dad pulling me out."

"Wait- Balinor is your father?' Arthur asked.  
>"You didn't know?" Merlin asked, confused. "Huh, thought I brought that up."<br>"You most certainly didn't!" Arthur cried.

"Oh, well know you know him," Merlin grinned.  
>"The last time we met I was rude to him. Not exactly a good first impression," Arthur growled.<p>

"You were an arrogant prince back then," Merlin grinned. "You've grown up so much."  
>Arthur pinned Merlin down, crawling on top on him. Merlin grinned up at him.<br>"Is that so?" Arthur murmured. He pressed his lips to Merlin's, hands resting on his hips, and kissed him deeply. He coaxed his lips open and slid his tongue in.

Merlin hummed in his throat, his magic slowly seeping into Arthur. Arthur groaned at the sensation and rocked his hips into Merlin's. Merlin gasped and threw his head back. Arthur moved along Merlin's jaw and down to his neck and started sucking.  
>"Thought...you didn't want...ngh...to have...<em>Arthur<em>... sex with mum downstairs?" Merlin panted.  
>"Don't care," Arthur grunted, rocking his hips harder. "Nearly lost you."<p>

Merlin threaded his fingers through his hair while his other hand gripped his hip.

It didn't last long. Both of them were to on edge from the events of that day. Arthur groaned loudly, burying his head in Merlin's shoulder, hips stuttering as he reached his peak. Merlin gripped harder, hips rocking up hard as he too came.

Both of them were panting heavily, sticky warmth spread between them. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they were cleaned up, clothes pristine once again.

"I love you," Merlin panted.  
>"love you too," Arthur panted back, gently running his fingers through Merlin's dark locks.<p>

"So we're a team now?" Merlin grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"Clearly I was mistaken," Arthur grunted.<br>"Nope. You can't take it back now," Merlin grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes but his lips were tugging into a smile.

"Thank you," Arthur said and elaborated at Merlin's confused look. "For saving my soul."  
>"Any time, Arthur," Merlin said seriously. "Anything for you."<br>Arthur hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.  
>"And I'll do anything for you," Arthur promised.<p>

Both of them feel asleep and when Arthur woke up is was late in the day. There was a small knock on the door and Hunith poked her head in. She smiled at them both.  
>"Dinner's ready, if you're hungry," she whispered.<br>"Thank you. We'll be right down," Arthur said. She smiled bigger and gently shut the door.

Arthur shook Merlin awake. He scowled at the golden hair boy and then pulled himself out of bed. He yanked on a hoody and the two boys went down into the kitchen. Everyone smiled at them and Morgana waggled her eyebrows at them with a wicked grin.

Once they were seated and each had a meal in front of them Balinor raised his glass.

"To Merlin, for once again saving the day," Balinor said. Merlin smirked at Arthur who scowled back. "may you and Arthur live a full and happy life without the fear of being hunted."

Everyone cheered and drank to the toast. Uther and Balinor shared a look. They would not be friends nor would they like each other. They just wanted what was best for their boys. Hunith linked fingers with Balinor and rested their hands on the table.

They celebrated well into the night before leaving. Everyone went back to their respective homes, leaving Hunith and Balinor to talk about things.

Arthur and Merlin headed back to their place, stumbling through the door, lips connected in a heated battle.  
>Both new they would be OK. They would always have each other and were proving it to one another. They each had other, and that's all they would ever need.<p>

_So that's it! Thanks for reading and following the story! Hope you all enjoyed it and happy reading!_


End file.
